A Remorseful War
by erensan
Summary: They were great friends at the start, but tensions rise and their friendship results in a less friendly term: enemies. Emotionally crippled, Vietnam finds herself torn before her power-hungry ex-friend and her family.
1. Chapter 1

_**ATTENTION**_

The Vietnam War was between Communist North Vietnam and South Vietnam, with the backup of the US. It was really difficult to put _two_ Vietnam's in the fanfic, so I basically made America represent the Southern side. It may get confusing because of the frequent flashbacks, but don't worry—the flashbacks are in _Italics_. They also have dates above them. All in all, the story has two plots going on, so it's a little bit confusing. It also flashes back to World War II in the second part, so just be prepared.

 **Part one**

The havoc at the world meeting had angered every single nation tremendously. There was always a hero though, and most of the time the role was played by America.

France had been messing with China, calling him names and flirting. As all heroes would do, America saved his fellow nation by shoving France onto a table, which ended up flipping over and breaking. While the French was flushing, everyone had started to laugh and even China found himself chuckling to himself.

When the laughter died down, England announced that it was time to share the news in each country. As usual, America had perfect news and even managed to bring a smile upon Russia's face by adding that it would be fun to mess with him.

Across the room, next to the excited Italy, was Vietnam. She despised his annoyingly happy attitude, and vowed to ruin his day in the most secretive way possible.

"Vietnam! You look ravishing today, and may I add, absolutely gorgeous with your hair in that bun." America commented out of nowhere, which made her blush. She looked away, but Taiwan nudged her.

Still not looking, she mumbled, "Thanks." It felt horrible to be called out by her long gone best friend. He was just too good at giving false impressions. She knew deep down that he was just the same as Germany in his fascist days.

When he was done talking, he gave her a pat on the shoulder and sat down next to England. They instantly started a conversation with Australia, and when Vietnam heard America laugh, she was pervaded with jealously. His life was full of happiness, and it seemed as though he had completely forgot about their struggle together. He had no bad memories.

She had been scarred with tormenting moments and traumatizing scenes from the past, and couldn't forget it.

When the world meeting ended, she followed America, praying he wouldn't strike a conversation with her once he spotted her. Everything went as planned up until she took a seat beside Russia.

He called America over foolishly, then began to flirt like some mindless bimbo. The younger wasn't impressed, and just pinched Russia's cheek. "Oh my, I believe you're not on my hottie list."

"And you're on my naughty list, Amerika. Come here so I can gouge out your pretty blue eyes."

Vietnam wanted Russia to get more gruesome, but he kept at his typical calm level. As she prayed not to happen, America took a seat beside her. He offered his burger to her, but she was too angry to even reject. Instead, she took the burger and slapped it on his face.

Russia burst out laughing, then got silent again. "She doesn't like you. She doesn't like you." he whispered.

America took off his glasses and forced a smile. "Lovely answer. Maybe that was a no. What would you like, then?"

"For you to leave."

He gave her the same look that Japan used to give China when he was about to cry. The only difference was that America had no tears forming, and it angered Vietnam. He was faking everything, so she stood up and began to walk away. That's when his hand grabbed her arm in a tenacious grip. In frustration, she spun around, grabbing his collar and shoving him against a wall.

"This is a warning Alfred! Don't place your blood-stained hands on mine! I don't deserve your bullshit!"

"What makes you think you're so special?" America asked quietly.

Her hands moved up to his throat. She would have to kill him as soon as possible to get rid of the blank space in her book of memories. She would be pleasing all her fellow communists if she strangled him—especially China.

Some hands suddenly wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from America. It was Australia, America's best friend and brother. "What you doing to me mate?"

Vietnam felt so ashamed and embarrassed. No one was sticking up for her. China looked upset and miserably left to throw his food away. She rushed after him, but his pace sped up.

When she caught up to him, he gave her a furious glare. "You've humiliated me. Look, the whole family know you still madly in love with him, so why don't you just admit it. Go tell him that you act badly, and make up for it by inviting him over for dinner."

"I refuse to show weakness to that idiot! By the way, he loved me, but he's changed. Now, go learn English properly and then discuss these topics with me."

In a huff, her elder marched off. When he was out of sight, she leaned against a wall. There was nothing to do. She didn't want to go to any more boring and completely useless world meetings. It would be awkward to walk in with the knowledge that everyone saw what she did to America the other day. Sighing heavily, she headed to her car.

Dinner was the typical: sea food mixed with Chinese dishes.

When the table cleared, Vietnam noticed Japan, for once, stayed. He was on his phone, possibly texting Taiwan. They had become oddly close ever since the world wars had ended, and she was just noticing now.

Taiwan had always stayed by his bed after the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. She read him little letters from lovers, and sometimes she'd just want some time alone with him.

After Japan finally left, she pulled out her own phone. A notification appeared: Prussia had shoved France into a pond. It was from Spain, and he even had the video. France had grabbed him from behind, so Prussia protectingly shoved France overboard, causing the flirt to tumble over the bridge and into the water.

It made Vietnam's day. France was pathetic at times.

She went to bed, but as usual, couldn't sleep. Insomnia had become her acquaintance. Next to her was South Korea, mumbling in his sleep. He kicked her, so she got out of bed. It was freezing outside her bed, and the floor made her toes curl. Trying to balance on the sole of her foot, she crept into Japan's room.

He was sketching something, but as soon as he spotted her, he frantically covered them up. "What?"

"Just wondering around. I can't sleep."

"Well knock on my door if you want to come in. Would you like to sleep with me?"

"No. I should have killed that American when I had the chance."

Japan began to doodle on his papers on top of the original sketch, praying she would leave so he could resume his art. Vietnam walked over to his desk, then grabbed a paper from underneath. It was a woman in the nude, posing underneath a tree.

Horrified, she set it back to where it was, then backed away.

"I was bored. If you look close enough, you can tell it's China."

She didn't move, and her terrified expression stayed etched across her face.

"Now what were you saying about how you wanted to kill America?"

Vietnam took a deep breath, then stared at the floor to avoid awkward eye contact with her annoyed brother. "I want to destroy him. I want Alfred F Jones to leave the face of earth. He's like a dictator, but an awfully convincing one."

Japan continued sketching the woman, ignoring her. He was just about to draw in some feet when she snatched it away. "I want you to stop doodling naked woman and do something helpful. Can't you see I'm agitated. All you do is silently hate people."

"I like to keep people guessing what kind of person I am."

It was useless waisting time on Japan. She crept back into her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning started off badly. Japan announced that he invited America over for dinner. Vietnam wanted to just hide in her room and stare at the walls.

When she asked Japan why he did it, he said he could tell she liked him. When she got even madder, he made an excuse that it was late and he couldn't focus.

The night was coming fast, and China was already preparing food. He hadn't even gone against Japan's wishes.

North Korea became Vietnam's favorite temporarily. They snuck some poison into China's rice. Sadly, Japan had caught them and told China, who made them wash all the dishes.

"He's our guest, so put on all your doll faces. Let's please him, even if we're all way better than him." Vietnam mocked, looking in China's direction.

Taiwan walked into the room wearing a very revealing outfit. In a matter of seconds, Japan made her change into a more formal outfit. Taiwan didn't hesitate, so Vietnam helped her find a more suitable outfit. She purposely picked out the most dull outfit in Taiwan's closet.

Unsure, Taiwan said, "Does this make me look fat? I've been working hard for this body."

"Oh trust me, America will love our dress code. Not only that, but it will make Japan less weary."

Thailand set up the table, and Japan continued to order everyone around. When there was a knock on the door, the entire house went as quite as a mouse. South Korea chuckled, saying he ordered pizza.

He brought in the pizza, but China took it away. He explained "proper food" and its differences with fast food.

"But he likes pizza way better than your heritage bullshit. No offense."

Before they could start a storm, the door's knob shook. Japan opened the door, then crossly said, "Welcome America-san."

"Your house looks freaking hot bro! Although I gotta say, something smells like absolute shit. Anyway, did you order pizza? If you haven't, I'm not eating."

Clenching her fists, Vietnam took a seat, switching China's name tag with hers so that she would be far away from America.

"That was very rude, stupid! It's traditional Chinese food, along with a mixture of Thai food and sea food." China snapped, not able to contain his anger.

America gave him a disdainful look, then noticed the pizza box he was holding. "Dude, you actually have something edible! I thought you were trying to poison me or something with all this Asian food!"

"You ass! Sit down!" the furious Chinese ordered, throwing the box of pizza in the trash.

America instantly brought out his phone, then set his feet up on the table. Vietnam tried not to show irritation, but he was getting on her last nerve. "You're being so disrespectful and annoying right now!"

He shot out of his seat, then slapped a dish in her direction. It shattered on the floor, making him cringe. "Excuse that China. I just thought I heard someone being disrespectful and annoying right now."

North Korea grabbed America's collar, threatening him. China broke them apart, then started a random conversation about how owls were a symbol of creepiness.

The dinner was a fail. There was a point where Vietnam wanted to flip the table, simultaneously saying "fuck this shit" and leave. Every once in a while, America would glance at her. He got a napkin, pulled out a pen, then wrote something. Vietnam could tell it was directed to her. She was the only one he most likely came for.

He folded it into a paper airplane and threw it at her. She caught it, then nervously unfolded the origami.

 _Vietnam, I'm going to burn your house if you don't get that pizza out of the trash for me. Do it now._

She gave him a dirty look, then got out of her chair. Alarmed, China said, "Hey! No sneaking away when desert about to be serve."

America got out of his chair, then walked over to Vietnam. "It's okay. We're just going to go out for a walk."

"Actually he just wanted pizza."

Although she didn't regret what she said, Vietnam still felt that America wanted to truly take her on a walk. She bit her lip, waiting for her older sibling's approval.

Past Japan's garden was the forest, where only China and Japan would go for deep conversations. Now Vietnam was entering the forest with her long lost friend. She kept her distance from him, so that if he tried to kidnap her, she had a chance to made a run for it.

It was extremely cold out, and all Vietnam was wearing was a short sleeved dress. Feeling foolish, she tried to look as strong as possible.

"Sorry for my behavior at the table. I appreciate your hospitality." America finally said, smiling.

"Your actions are forgiven. Why did you take me out on a walk?"

Before he could reply, some rain began to pour. There's was a flash somewhere, and Vietnam noticed America flinch. She chuckled at his childish fear of storms, but kept to herself.

They continued on their walk, but it was getting colder and colder. Vietnam could see her arms shaking. She stopped moving, trying to get in the most warm position she could do. The freezing droplets of rain hit her face, making everything extremely hard to see.

Then, out of the blue, something flew over her shoulders. Looking on her side, Vietnam could see America clutching his sides. "It's cold."

"It sure is." Vietnam replied back, but then realized he had given her his own jacket. Not knowing what to do, she suggested to walk back home.

By the time they arrived at China's porch, the lights were all out. With sleepy eyes, Vietnam knocked on the door. Japan opened it, gasping at Vietnam's appearance. "Do you know how mad China got at us all? He thought you got lost or something. Next time you should call and say you're fine."

"Well l had no idea it was going to rain."

He grabbed her and shoved her into the house. Without having to take a second look, Japan could tell Vietnam had America's jacket on. He decided to be polite and said, "Sorry for her inconvenience. It would be smart to take your jacket back."

"Tell her to return it at the next world meeting."

Japan studied his condition, then said, "You don't have to pretend you're okay. Why don't you come in for some tea?"

"Actually, I should probably head home. Iggy gets pretty pissed when I don't come back after midnight." America said, trying to suppress his urge to cough.

"Suit yourself." Japan said, and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of boredom, Vietnam found herself drawing a tree made out of stars. It was so lonely at home in her room, especially when the rest of her family was at a fair together. She wanted to go the fair for a little bit of fun, but feared seeing people she knew.

It was an annual fair where hundreds of activities took place in. Her personal favorite ride was the game where one would throw some balls into moving cups. If you got at least one of the three balls into a cup, you'd win a goldfish.

Just thinking about the game excited her, but so many people attended this event. Additionally, no one ever wanted to take her with them. That's when the phone began to ring from outside her room. Relieved that he family was returning, Vietnam danced to the phone.

When she picked it up, she felt her hands quiver. From the other end was a furious England. Biting her lip, she said, "Good day for going to the fair isn't it?"

"It most certainly isn't! Listen up you cunt, I don't want you to be stealing America's things! They're not your property! Return them to him this instant!"

The line was cut, leaving Vietnam stunned. She didn't feel like returning the jacket, since she hadn't even bothered to wash it from the previous night.

There had to be a way to make it look fresh before returning it. She made her way to Taiwan's room and sprayed on some of her sister's strong perfume. It smelled girly, but there was no way she could wash it in a matter of twenty minutes.

Rushing to her car, she started the engine and drove off to America's house.

England answered the door, and he hadn't calmed down. Without saying thanks, he snatched the jacket from her hands and hung it on the Victorian coat hanger they had by the door. "Next time come earlier! My poor America has a terrible cold because of your greediness."

"First of all, don't ever call me a cunt. Secondly, he gave me his jacket."

"In case you forgot, America is not allowed to date, so don't try to arouse him in any way. He's only allowed to kiss me, and no one else."

"I never said anything about dating him, so while you rant, just keep in mind that I want to burn him on a stake."

That only maddened England more, so Vietnam kept quiet.

"Just keep out of his way! I bet you're considering another pathetic war. Don't you know how much he suffered during that war. But you wouldn't care. Now run along and find som men to play with."

Tears began to sting the ends of Vietnam's eyes. She turned away, before hearing the slam of the door. Relieved that it was over, Vietnam headed over to her car. Before opening the car's door, she felt an intense pain in her chest.

It went away after a couple seconds. Slightly dizzy, Vietnam took a seat in the car. A couple flashbacks of the war raced through her mind as she drove back to her house.

She had never considered America having trouble during the war, since he was always looking for ways to torment her. She felt hatred for him, and wished him the worst treatment at the time.

Even if he was France's "fifty starred candy cane" and England's property, he would never be a saint to her. Just an angel incognito, fooling the idiotic world.

She wiped a tear away, hoping no one would be home. It was getting dark. She had to make it home before anyone else did.

Mercifully, no one was home. Japan did arrive home early, trying to get Italy out of the house. It seemed as if Italy was drunk, so Vietnam chose not to go downstairs in fear of one hundred hugs.

She sat on the edge of her bed, head on knees, humming to herself. All the thoughts of war came rushing to her, but it all stopped when there was a knock on her door.

She opened it, then saw the grin a some soldier's face. He didn't give her time to recognize him, and shoved her against a wall. She screamed, and Japan came rushing up the stairs.

He found her frozen, looking traumatized. "You okay?"

Italy entered the room, looking concerned. Embarrassed, Vietnam looked down at the floor. "I thought I saw something. I'm sorry."

"Well, whatever you saw is gone. Now, keep it down. I'm trying to teach Italy how to be silent and read a book."

When they left, Vietnam waited for the soldier to come out of her closet. When he didn't, she decided to check if he was there. All she could see was dresses, pants, and tops. Nothing was there.


	4. Chapter 4

_1965_

 _Taiwan spent an hour getting ready for her date with Japan. Helping her was Vietnam, adorning her neck with the family's most precious pendants._

 _"Should I wear red lipstick or is that too much?"_

 _"It's your choice." Vietnam said, contemplating the idea herself. She held Taiwan's hand, then said, "I think you look very pretty. I bet Japan has a very handsome look for you tonight."_

 _Taiwan giggled, then stretched Vietnam's lips into a smile. "You look pretty as well. Be safe while I'm gone."_

 _Japan knocked on the door, trying to be as courteous as possible. Vietnam opened it, then fixed her brother's hair. "You look nervous. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be happy even if you drop the flowers on the candle."_

 _"Oh, well thanks I guess. Where is she? May I see her?"_

 _Vietnam went back to Taiwan, then asked if she wanted to see Japan right at the moment. Taiwan nodded, and quickly sprayed on her favorite fragrance._

 _When they finally left, Vietnam sat back and relaxed. It was only her and China at home now. China was making some food while listening to some traditional Chinese music._

 _She decided to go to bed, and undressed. Before taking off her bra, she took a look at herself in the mirror. She was still overweight in her mind, but for some reason no one saw her as that. Sometimes she considered herself skinny, but that wasn't enough._

 _She took off her bra, then wrapped herself in some blankets. Before curling up, China began to curse in a foreign tongue downstairs. She could detect some of the things he was saying, and it frightened her._

 _China directed more of his warnings to her, and then that terrible laughter started. China was clearly ridiculing himself in front of the triumphantly laughing American, whom Vietnam had a thousand shades of fear of._

 _She had left her gun and knife downstairs, so there wasn't any safe way of accessing those weapons. Her heart beat was rapid by now, just like how it was when she heard Japan had been bombed in the 40s._

 _Wanting to cry, Vietnam crawled into her closet, then closed the door to it. She didn't want to see anyone at the moment—especially not America. Not when she had no clothing on but a blanket. Closing her eyes, she waited till he left._

 _China's screams continued, and they seemed to be getting closer to her. She bit her lip, trying not to imagine a gun to her throat._

 _When the screaming turned into a cry of pain, Vietnam opened her eyes. The closet door swung open, and she saw the glowing tip of a cigarette. With the knowledge that China was hurt, she didn't bother to scream._

 _The door closed, and she felt like the luckiest nation in that moment. The sounds of drawers opening and closing bothered her, but she didn't dare say anything._

 _It was silent for a moment, so Vietnam opened the closet door just a little. She seethed in rage just watching America put her things in his pockets._

 _He pulled out her book of poems, then took a look inside. Vietnam remembered that book, for it was the book she wrote in when she was upset. Therefore, all the poems were dark._

 _He threw it on her bed, then searched some more. When he pulled out another book, Vietnam recognized it at once. It was an anti-capitalist book she never fully read because of its intensity._

 _America's smile was lost in a frown. He tore some pages out of the book, then read some words out loud in anger._

 _China walked in the room, then said, "Get out! Vietnam is not home."_

 _"So when she does come home, tell her the books she reads and the poems she writes are completely deranged."_

 _He grabbed China's collar, then pushed him back. When China was sure he was gone and out the door, he rushed to the closet. "Vietnam? Are you in here?"_

 _"Yes..." Vietnam said shuddering. "I've been here the entire time."_

All the lights came on, and South Korea jumped on Vietnam's bed. "Wake up! I want to go buy some snacks!"

"Well you don't have to wake me up at 5 AM. You know I don't wake up until noon."

"Yeah, I just thought it'd be funny to see you all tired and your hair all messy. Aw, I love you so much sis!"

Vietnam held her pillow close, waiting for him to leave. He didn't, and stood in the same spot for an entire minute. She became annoyed, but hitting him wouldn't do anything. "Fine, but the stores might be closed."

"Nope, they're open. Let's buy some chips and noodles."

"Don't you get tired of noodles? You have them every single morning." Vietnam said, sitting up.

"Nah! Hey, you're always dreaming about America aren't you? I hear you say his name a lot."

Vietnam's face heated up. She avoided eye contact with her sibling. "Well, that's none of your business. It's not like I like him. Definitely not my type."

"He's really annoying, isn't he? I sometimes let him lose while we're playing a video game, and he gets really angry." South Korea said, then admired himself in the mirror for a split second.

"Well that's him for you. He can't lose anything, now can he?"

She threw on some shoes and headed out to the stores. A couple were open, so they bought noodles and snacks. South Korea bought some panda cookies for China and pocky for Japan. When they paid for it all, Vietnam watched South Korea dance to their car with all the bags.

"This is amazing! We have enough food to last a week or so!" he sang, hugging the grocery bags.

Vietnam didn't say anything and just sat in the front seat. She turned on the radio, but South Korea changed it to a K-pop station. While he rocked out in the backseat, she tried not to think about her recent flashbacks.

Why had America given her his jacket in such nasty weather? She had always felt intimidated by him, even if he seemingly changed. His hands would forever be stained with Vietnamese blood to her.

"Whatcha thinking about, fam?" South Korea asked, leaning forward. He blew on her face, then waited for a reaction.

"Er, I'm just thinking about the food we bought. I wonder how many calories-"

"Stop thinking about calories! You're super skinny and sexy! Can you start the car?"

Vietnam started the engine, then sighed. She noticed South Korea's new phone, then decided to change the subject. "You got the new iPhone?"

"Sure did!"


	5. Chapter 5

_1965_

 _As her ice cream melted, Vietnam watched two children play under the sun. They were both girls, singing happily. Somehow, the happiness was drowned in fear when a foreigner approached them with a basket of flowers._

 _He held out the basket, smiling and offering his flowers. The two girls ran away, calling him a thief._

 _Vietnam ran up to the enemy, holding up a rifle. "You don't belong here, American."_

 _"I'm not your enemy. I'm merely a friend of yours."_

 _"You're a threat, now get lost."_

 _He dropped the basket of flowers, sadly looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry that you think that. It's sad that we're not friends anymore. I do try to get along with your people but they just run away."_

 _"Exactly, you're a threat!" Vietnam snapped, pushing him back with her rifle. "Go run back to where you came from."_

 _"I come from America, but here I stand, in a land of communism and barbaric people, with the one and only love of my life."_

 _"Call my people that again and I'll kill you!" Vietnam warned, then slapped him. She made sure she slapped him hard enough to anger him. "As I told you, get lost!"_

 _America gave her the eyes of evil intentions, but didn't say anything. He kicked the basket of flowers at her, then left._

 _Later that day they met once again, but it was less safe. Too many unknown enemies bordered the village, but at the same time, it would be easier to escape trouble. The moon was at its peak._

 _America was sitting on the ground with a letter in one hand, a pen in the other. He looked miserable and cold, which made Vietnam feel guilty. She wanted him to go back to his own country to be safe and away from the hazardous surroundings of war._

 _She crept up to him, then asked, "Are you alright? Do you want to take shelter with me?"_

 _He looked up at her, then folded the letter up. "I thought you said I was a threat."_

 _"Well, what are you doing?" Vietnam asked, feeling awkward._

 _"I'm writing a letter to England." he said, looking back down. "He's probably awake right now, wondering if I'm okay..."_

 _Before she could reply, he began to cry. "I want to see him, but I can't afford to leave my soldiers stranded in this unfamiliar place. We have so many disadvantages here."_

 _"I'm sorry you're so distressed." Vietnam sat herself down next to him, then wiped away his tears. "You're free to leave anytime. I'm sure your troops will do just fine."_

 _"You're so nice. Why can't you be like this all the time?"_

 _"I'm sorry that you don't know the definition of war." she said coldly, then looked up to the stars._

 _Unfolding the letter, America read, "Dear England, I want you to know that I'm perfectly safe and I haven't yet witnessed any battles. We've just talked it out."_

 _Vietnam sneered, then wrapped her arm around him. "He's not an idiot. He knows what war is like, so I suggest you restart that entire letter."_

 _"I'm out of paper..."_

 _"Then leave it. He already knows you're okay. If you really are worried, I'll make sure you're okay." Vietnam didn't know how she felt about what she said. It didn't sound promising, but she hated seeing her friend in such a bad state. She held him closer to her, and for once, she didn't fear him._

 _Something told her he wasn't the the faithful type though, and she began to regret what she said. "As long as you do the same."_

 _"I will."_

China and Japan were always fighting. Japan was clearly jealous of his brother's power. Somehow, China always sounded more angry. When they got into the quarrel, Vietnam tended to side with China. She tried not to embroil herself in their arguments, though usually she'd get involved.

"You lost the war! You're a fail, Japan!" South Korea said, stupidly joining the conversation.

China was too mad to reprimand South Korea. "Japan, you need to stop concentrating on power all the time and just be happy that you're one place below me!"

"Do you think you're on top of the world? Honestly, you act as if you're a god."

"Everyone know I'm catching up to America!" China shouted, then grabbed Japan's collar. They fought for a minute before Vietnam broke them apart.

"You two needs to pull yourselves together! Japan, China is advancing and everyone already knows he's number one on the economy list. After all, no inexperienced, lying cult can stay number one forever."

"But if he's convincing enough to trick some dumb fuck into a billion dollars worth of debt, he must know real power."

In that moment, Vietnam wanted to stab Japan. "Face the facts, Kiku Honda! You're only going to get worse if all you're looking for is power!"

She stormed out of the room. Her brother had horrible gluttony when it came to having all the power. It reminded her of Russia and Germany back in the 40s.

Vietnam found her bed, then threw herself on top of it. Curling up in the sheets, she began to wonder why America had all the power he had. She felt envious of him, and vowed to torture him if she ever got the chance. Maybe write him fake letters of hate from the other nations, or continuously dump his head in water until he gave her all his money.

Even if she did steal all his money, contrition would catch up to her after a day or two.

Taiwan entered her room, holding up some money. "Want to go shopping?"

"You know what. I haven't done that in forever, so if I said yes, would you help me choose what to wear?"

Taiwan squealed in happiness, then rushed to Vietnam's closet. She sighed, then said, "You're clothing...it's not very fashionable. Don't worry though, we'll fix this closet."

She went to her own room, then brought out shorts, a crop top, and a kimono. "Put it on and we can head out!"

Vietnam tried on the outfit, but felt like the outfit revealed too much. "Perhaps a less... oh alright."

Taiwan helped her pick out some outfits, each being very pricey. They were fashionable and made Vietnam feel confident.

The mall itself was very beautiful. She hadn't been to one in ages, and it was all such a throwback. Taiwan suddenly grabbed her phone and posed with her, smiling. She snapped a picture, then hugged Vietnam. "This has all been so fun."

"It has been. Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

_1966_

 _It was as if the enemy was her friend once again. Whenever America was in trouble, she would rescue him. She never found herself in trouble though, so she never knew if America was following his part of the deal. She wanted to injure herself to see if he would, but at the same time, she though the idea would be a huge waist of time._

 _When Vietnam found him in the forest, his uniform was stained a brilliant red. She felt as if she betrayed their own deal, and everything had just been leading up to his death._

 _"America! Have you been shot?"_

 _His corpse terrified her. She couldn't let him die without getting to say goodbye. His side had a torn look to it, so Vietnam stuck her hand into it. Instantly, America shot up and started screaming._

 _She felt relieved that he was alive, saying, "I knew you wouldn't die."_

 _He fell back, calling for England. Vietnam felt a rush of jealousy reach her. England was just a pish posh man who drank tea and read the news. He didn't do the fighting she commit for America. It maddened her, and she began to pull little threads of blood from America. "Why are you calling for that old man? He wouldn't dare come out here if it meant saving you!"_

 _"Yes he would! He loves me!"_

 _"Well so do I! You can't depend on him all the time!" Vietnam grabbed his hair and pulled him forward. "You know I'm by your side all the time, and not him! Why do you want him?"_

 _America began to sob, and he truly looked disgusting to her. His love wasn't for her, but for England. It had always been for England. She was in the friend zone. How many other nations were in his friend zone?_

 _"America, I wish you'd return some of my feelings for you. I don't want you to be sad, nor do I want you to be with England."_

 _His mouth dripped with blood, so Vietnam wiped it away with her sleeve. She lifted him up, tearing the muscles in her arms. It hurt her tremendously, and she wished he wasn't so heavy._

 _When she found him a doctor, Vietnam wrote a note:_

 _America, I'm so sorry I let you get shot. Just remember that I won't let it happen to you again. I love you._

 _She gave it to the doctor, then left._


	7. Chapter 7

_1966 ( 4 months later )_

 _England visited, angering Vietnam to a whole new level. He and America spent their afternoons together, doing so many things. Vietnam wanted to get rid of England, so one day she found him without America._

 _He was sitting on a bench, admiring the scenery while humming a classical song. The bench was very close to the lake that lied ahead. She began to wonder if pushing him in the water was better then just stabbing him repeatedly. Then again, there was a railing. He spotted her creeping up, then said, "Oh dear. Tell me, how's it going between you and America?"_

 _"It's been very bad. You're the only one he wants. Not me."_

 _"Why would he want you? You two are at war with each other."_

 _Vietnam dug her nails into her palm. "Because we made a deal to protect each other. He used to love me before this conflict, but now he likes you."_

 _England started laughing at her, then raised his eyebrows. "You don't make deals like that when you are against each other, dear girl. He hates you."_

 _That hurt Vietnam. She felt as if she had been pierced in the chest by a thorn. England's choice of words hurt her, making her feel weak. It made her not want to hurt him. If America hated her, she didn't want to continue trying to get him to love her. It was a useless cycle._

 _England's expression softened when he saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "Well, when I say 'hate' I mean he just doesn't love you. I'm sorry, but unless you surrender this war, you two can't be friends."_

 _The sadistic streak struck her mind, and she grabbed him. "Don't tell me to surrender! It would be such a disappointment if America found you with a broken neck on this bench, just like my family would be when they find out that I surrendered. I'll make sure I don't surrender though. I'll fight America until I'm sure he's burning in hell!"_

 _England grabbed her back. "If you kill him, I'll make sure the world goes to war with you!"_

 _Vietnam looked into his green eyes, trying to detect what kind of man he was. A hand grabbed her shoulder, shoving her off of him. It took her a while to process what just happened. She didn't want to find out who just took her away from England. Not when she was so close to killing him._

 _"That woman just attacked me! I did nothing to her!" England lied, pointing to her._

 _"You horrible bitch!" America screamed. He seized her right hand, then pulled her closer to him. Vietnam grabbed his other hand, digging her nails into it until she could feel some liquid drizzling down her sleeve. It made her feel sick to attack her own friend. He didn't let go of her, and pushed her against the railing._

 _China had taught her to be strong, but he never taught her martial arts like he did to the rest. America put more pressure against her, and now the railing was stabbing her back._

 _England pulled America off of her, saying, "Careful! You might kill her, imbecile!"_

 _Vietnam decided not to show gratitude to the Englishman, and just ran away in terror. She felt betrayed and started to cry._

Not only was she starving, but Vietnam began to feel sick. The new clothing she had bought was now making her feel uncomfortable. The next world meeting was coming up soon, and she didn't want to see anyone.

China noticed she was depressed, so he got her a glass of water. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Why didn't you ever teach me Kung-fu?"

China rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I didn't know you wanted to learn. I could teach you now if you'd like."

Vietnam looked away, tears forming in her eyes. "I never had self defense when I need it. I wish I could get over this love-hate relationship with America."

"You're traumatized, just like I was when Japan scarred my back..."

He wrapped his arms around her.


	8. Chapter 8

_1967_

 _America's heel pressed against her frail back. Vietnam felt helpless under him, and called out for China._

 _"Say that you hate communism and I'll maybe let you go!"_

 _"I hate communism!" Vietnam shouted, tears running down her face. She struggled to get his boot off her back. "Let me go!"_

 _"I said maybe! Tell me you love capitalism!" America ordered, rubbing his boot across her shoulder blades._

 _"I love capitalism! I hate communism, I love England, I am not pretty, my family is dishonorable, and I love capitalism! I've said it all twice now!"_

 _South Korea stood by America's side, watching his sister shame herself. He felt like telling America to let her go, but feared the consequences._

 _"South Korea! Tell her she is a disgrace to your pathetic family."_

 _South Korea took a deep breath, trying to resist the temptation to punch his ally. "Vietnam, you're a disgrace to our...pathetic family."_

 _Vietnam knew her brother still loved her, and wasn't a traitor. He just didn't want to go against his practically crazy friend. South Korea finally built enough courage to tell America to leave her._

 _"Be quiet or I'm confiscating your eyesight!" America shouted, swiping at South Korea's frightened face. "Shoot her!"_

 _"No." South Korea murmured, avoiding eye contact. He looked down at Vietnam and shivered. He had a strong desire to save her, but it was too risky. The thought of his family finding out what he was doing would hurt their trust I each other deeply._

 _"What'd you say!?" America asked, putting more force onto Vietnam's back._

 _South Korea's finger's trembled as he brought out his rifle. He set it on the nape of Vietnam's neck, then closed his eyes. Before he could pull the trigger, his rifle flew out of his hands. Opening his eyes, he saw China holding a dagger at America's face._

 _When South Korea turned back to his sister, who was slowly standing up, he shook in terror. She was so strong, unlike him. Vietnam staggered, but maintained balance. He looked back at China, who was now desperately trying to pull America's hands off his neck._

 _"Everyone will see me as their hero once I get rid of your communist ass. When you're out of everyone's hair, I'll make sure Vietnam goes down with you. Russia will catch up to me, and when he does, I'll bash him back down to the bottom. I could kill you, and he could just consume your left overs. Does anything I say make sense?"_

 _South Korea told himself he'd heard worse from North Korea, but seeing tears in China's eyes gave him a guilt trip. "America, I'll take them on myself. Just let go of China."_

 _"South Korea, do you have a problem with my influential speech?" America asked, pushing China onto the ground._

 _China took his dropped dagger and tossed it to Vietnam. She caught it safely, then lunged at America. He caught the dagger, right before it could pierce his abdomen. It sliced through his hand, leaving Vietnam speechless. Dropping the dagger, America smeared his bloody hands on his neck, grinning in ecstasy._

 _Quickly, Vietnam made a run for it. Her back was killing her, and she collapsed. China came back for her and lifted her off her feet. He raced away and into the dark fields of tall grass. Vietnam could recognize the bridge he rushed across, for it was the same one she had walked on every morning that year._

 _When China grew tired, he gently set her down. His eyes were full of vengeance, but also disappointment._

 _Vietnam began to wonder if her brother would've actually shot her. Usually, he didn't fall for peer pressure, but in that moment he had. She was too stunned to tell China what happened, and just let him ask her questions._

Thailand was the only one who was allowed to skip the world meeting, due to getting a fever. Everyone else had to go.

Vietnam hid her phone under the table, then began to play an app. She had been playing the game for weeks, and had built an entire empire on it. The game was her addiction, and of course, Japan had programmed it with the help of South Korea.

China caught her playing with her phone, then said, "Hey! Put that away!"

Australia began to snicker, so Vietnam blushed. Australia was everyone's dream man: muscles, generous, and funny.

"Oi, China, let the girl play with her phone. It's not like there's anything important being discussed."

England stopped his speech and glared at Australia.

Vietnam didn't want to give him the pleasure of making her laugh, so she looked away, smiling to herself.

"Aye, Prussia is late! G'day my German friend!"

All eyes were on Prussia now. "He's not a nation though..." Poland whined.

Germany slapped his face, embarrassed by his brother. "What are you doing here?"

Prussia took a seat in Thailand's chair, grinning. "How's it been kicking yo? Spain and France were up all night playing video games with me. As you all know, I only play the most awesome games so it was a pretty rad night!"

It was silent before everyone burst out laughing. Prussia: the long gone nation who believed he was still one.

Italy, who was sitting by Prussia, hugged him. "We're all happy that you're here."

Italy: everyone's favorite party-animal. He was very good at getting woman, and cared for those who didn't get the love they needed. His obsessions lied in pasta, drunk driving, and drawing.

Germany stood up, obviously jealous that Italy touched someone besides him. "Prussia, what are you doing here?"

"I'm chillin' with the squad!"

Poland sashayed over to Prussia, then laughed. "OMG! Get out!"

"What's your opinion China?" Prussia asked.

China turned to Prussia, then said, "You stay. It's alright Poland. Let him be with his 'squad' and 'chill' with us."

Two seats down from Vietnam was America, whose grip was so tight on his Starbucks that it burst. The drink spilled across the table, hitting Canada in the face.

The attention turned to him. China smiled peacefully, saying, "Care to explain why you just created a scene with that beverage?"

"I'm just curious to why Prussia asked for _your_ advice..."

Vietnam could sense an argument. She went back on her phone to keep her mind off joining the fight.

"I agree with America!" Japan said, raising his hand. "China doesn't deserve this recognition."

Prussia grew pale, feeling awkward for starting the entire argument. He snuck out of the room, followed by Italy. They seemed sensible enough to leave.

Vietnam was about to stand up and leave when China shot out of his seat, slamming the table with his hands. "America, where your dignity? You greedy, selfish jackass!"

The room was completely silent. America got out of his chair and walked up to China. He knelt forward, then spat in his face. "The world is mine. We can't share it."

He left the room, along with Japan. China wiped his face angrily, then walked up to the podium. "Let's just continue this meeting."


End file.
